


Only A Man

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, he always returns to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with any official affiliates tied the James Bond enterprise. This user does not claim ownership to the official content of James Bond and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders. Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

It’s been years since he’s seen her. Vesper. There are times her, as a whole, begins to become vague. He would be unsure of how her hair is parted or the exact shape of her eyes. James would sit in a muted and forming panic, desperately rushing through memories to figure out if her hair is parted in the middle or to the side. Whenever that moment occurred, he’d rummage through his meager personal belongings and pull out the folded picture of Vesper and her ex. Just seeing her made a smile crack on his lips despite how impossible it was these days. 

No matter what woman or man entered his life, whether briefly or for a period that surpasses a month, none won him the way she did. No one had her wit, sharp tongue and that disapproving look when he does something incredibly reckless. Hidden among the creases of her brows was the undertone of undying concern and fear for him...always for him. He can’t sleep without her. He toss and turns into the night for a few hours -- if lucky -- to wake up soon after alone. And of sex? Sex is just something to pass the time or relieve any frustrations he bottles in. Women and men die all around him like sacrifices to an Aztec god he can never understand or communicate to. Maybe if enough die, Vesper will come back to him. Perhaps if more blood is spilled, she’d be rushing in through the door and stilling his calloused hands with her dainty ones.

_Enough._

But that must be the gin talking. 

After a hard day, or even an easy day, he comes back to Vesper. His vice and so much more. He’ll either lumber onto his bar seat or at the mini-bar in his hotel room, asking for her. He asks for Vesper to appear, and she comes in a clear glass with a lemon garnish sitting in the liquid. It’s Vesper all in one. He could taste her mouth, that laughter of hers, those freckles on her shoulder that leaves him with her dry wit as the aftertaste. It’s as if she is gently scolding him. 

_James, enough is enough. You have to move on._

He can’t. He won’t. He thought he could hate her due to her betrayal. However, the more he dug up about her past and the more he pursued the characters who roped her into the mess, the more he learned she tried so desperately to save him. To sacrifice her life for his. It broke him. He wanted to hate her. To use anger to burn her out of his life, but the world wouldn’t let Vesper be marked as a villain. James was stuck hopelessly falling further in love with a woman he could only chase by name but never have. She made sure that whatever small bits of his soul were left, was secure. Only she could move him to tears and remind him that he was a being capable of love. She reminded him that he is more than a hitman, that he is human. 

James would sit in the darkness with that drink before him, seeking counsel from it in a drunken haze. Vesper would quietly answer back to his taste buds that he’s only a man but always hers.


End file.
